Attack on Air Man
Legend of Monstro: Attack on Air Man is the sixth episode of [[The Legend of Monstro|'The Legend of Monstro']] spin-off series. It aired on December 31, 2017. Synopsis The next crayon has been found... at Avi's News Network! However, Avi appears to have gotten a new weather guy... Air Man. Blow him away, Monstro! Plot At the Shurara Corps HQ, Shurara is frustrated over the past five failures in a row. He ends up dropping his lance, which another member of the Corps, Mekeke, returns to him. He then gets the idea to send Mekeke to find his next potential recruit, a meteorologist that looks like a giant fan. As for what he intends to have him do, he isn't too sure aside from having him just act as a giant fan in the background. Meanwhile, Dokuku notices his brother Giruru has just returned from his punishment, having a jello pack in his body and being consumed by Shurara. Mekeke steps in to grab his marionette, and Dokuku mentions that Shurara must be running out of members he can trust if he's sending him out. Mekeke reminds them he's third in command, and that he has his eye on them, the brothers reply saying they have their eyes on him as well. The Basement Boys choose to head into Air Man's stage next, which takes place high up in the mountains. Duke notices that Avi is shooting a news report nearby, the topic being the release of the nefarious villain Shurara. He then turns over to Air Man for the weather, Gemini couldn't believe they're watching Avi's News Network, but Monstro reminds the group of why they're there in the first place. Monstro interrupts Air Man's weather report and asks him about the crayon, but Air Man doesn't have any. But Avi tells him about the crayon they found the other day, so Air Man tells the group if they want it, they have to come to the station at the top of the mountain to get it, and leaves. Gemini decides to ask Avi for help, but his hands are tied as Air Man is stubborn about letting others help, and he wants to see if they can succeed for themselves, and leaves as well. Two hours later, the group is still walking up the mountain, some faring better than others. Air Man drops by to tell them this is just the easy part, and decides to report on it. He makes his report on the group as they make their way to the top of Avi's News Network on top of his usual weather report. Gemini is seen struggling, so Duke decides to give him a boost, Monstro asks for one but due to his weight and Duke only holding one passenger, they have to leave him behind. And Larry Jr. tunnels into the ground in hopes of getting farther, leaving Monstro on his own to continue the harrowing journey to the peak. As he continues making his way to the top, Avi makes his report on the journey, titled "A Boy and His Blob", after which he wishes Monstro luck and reminds him to "use the jump". Larry Jr. later digs his way up a ways up the mountain, and decides to search for food. Mekeke happens to notice him and decides to take advantage of the opportunity, so he draws Larry Jr. in with his marionette and possesses him to fight Monstro. He then makes his way to the summit. Duke finally gives out so Gemini leaves for a second to find him some water. He isn't able to find any, but comes back to find Duke different from before, speaking English. He doesn't fall for the trick, but Duke grabs him anyways. Meanwhile, Monstro has finally reached Avi's News Network at the summit of the mountain. Air Man notices and gives Monstro some water. Since he made it to the top, Air Man promises him the crayon, but only if he defeats him in a fight. Avi continues his coverage of "A Boy and His Blob", and takes it over to Air Man for the weather. Monstro tries to speak up, but Air Man interrupts him saying his segment is getting cut, and the fight starts. Air Man starts off by shooting air blasts at him, and at first the wind seems too much for Monstro to handle. Monstro tries to damage him, but Air Man's fan is able to shield him. Not to mention he's able to call on Avi for support, but Monstro is able to fend him off easily. In response, Air Man starts shooting garbage at him, and eventually uses his tornado hold on him. As Air Man prepares to deal a final blow to Monstro, Avi steps in and attacks Air Man... twice. Avi tells him he he broke the rules by promising Monstro the crayon when he got to top, only to not give it to him, ergo he's allowed to help out. He gives Monstro a hint on how to defeat Air Man, by clogging his fan with leaves. Monstro does just that, and it gives him the opportunity needed to take Air Man down. After the fight, Avi congratulates Monstro, but asks what happened to his friends. They show up, but for some reason they start ganging up on Monstro and attacking him. Avi's watching, wondering what happened, and manages to find out the problem. He catches Mekeke's marionette, and slices it, freeing Gemini, Larry Jr. and Duke from Mekeke's control. Mekeke shows up afterwards, angry at Monstro for foiling his plans and that Shurara would be furious at him for failing. Monstro had no idea who he was talking about, so Mekeke just starts attacking him, but unfortunately he's too weak to cause any damage, so Monstro just pushes him aside. Avi congratulates them once again, and decides to take Monstro to his office to hand him the crayon. He presents the finale on his report, "A Boy and His Blob", and congratulates Monstro for making it to the top and defeating Air Man after having an unfair advantage. He acknowledges his victory by bestowing him the indigo crayon, and ends his report. Monstro has proven he's a brave hero, and is only one crayon away from completing the rainbow, so he and the others set out to find the last crayon. While leaving, Monstro ponders the person Mekeke mentioned, Shurara, who he is and what he wants with him. Moments later, Shurara arrives at the scene, enjoying the view that will be destroyed along with the rest of the world. He spots Mekeke hoping for some good news, but Mekeke is nervous and tries to sugar-coat his failure. However, despite his plan to destroy Monstro, Mekeke still gets in trouble for not focusing on recruiting Air Man. They end up going into an empty building, and Shurara enjoys the echo is gives off. Regardelss, he's mad at Mekeke for playing his puppet games when Air Man was in his proximity, but takes Mekeke outside because he's not good enough for an echo. Mekeke tries to explain that they were on the same side trying to destroy Monstro and hoped it would work out, but Shurara was unimpressed and still berated Mekeke, so he sent him to the punishment chamber for his failure. Shurara is in disbelief Mekeke failed him due to being more competent than his previous minions, but still his potential recruits go down. If his last potential recruits don't join, then he may have to take matter into his own hands... Featured Characters *Monstro *Gemini *Duke of Flies *Larry Jr. *Shurara *Dokuku *Gyororo *Giruru *Mekeke (debut) *Air Man (debut) *Aviator Script Attack on Air Man/Transcript Trivia *This is LuigiFan00001's last video in 2017. Category:The Legend of Monstro Category:The Legend of Monstro Episodes